Conventionally, as a method of forming particles having excellent low-temperature fusibility in a nonaqueous medium, there is known a method of mechanically dispersing a resin solution in a liquid or supercritical fluid in the presence of a microparticle dispersing agent to form microparticles, followed by pressure reduction to obtain resin particles (Patent Documents 1, for example).